Learning process
by Ricki95
Summary: Just a little AJPunk family one shot that may eventually develop into a story..
1. Learning Process

April had just given birth less then two hours ago to a beautiful baby girl that they named Kinsley Rae and she was ready to get a shower.. after the quick and unplanned labor and delivery she was tired but her adrenaline was still keeping her going.. She left the newborn in the basinet while phil watched her so she could get a shower..

She came back in to see her husband standing by the window holding their daughter she quietly sat down on the bed so he wouldn't notice she was there..

"You are by far the best thing that's ever happened to me.. Besides your mommy of course.. You're my little girl and I won't let anything ever hurt you.. You are so beautiful.. God.. How did I make something so perfect?" He said talking to his daughter April was crying now she now knew what her mother had talked about with the relationship with a father being instant after his child was born. Phil turned around to find his wife laying on the bed "how long have you been there?" He asked sitting down

"Long enough..." She smiled

"I was just telling her how lucky I am to be her father... And how much I love her.. All 5 pounds 4 ounces and 18 inches of her.."

"She's so small.." She said

"That's ok.. She's just like her mommy.." He said

"Has thIs sunk into yet?" She asked looking at her daughter

"What?" He asked

"There's no going back... She's here forever... We have a daughter.. We're parents... We're no longer just AJ Lee and CM Punk we're mommy and daddy.." She said

"Well mommy... I think it became real to you when she was coming out.." He said

"Yeah.. No kidding.." She said "that hurt.. And you should be proud of me! I didn't once ask for an epidural!" She said proudly

"You had an all natural birth.. Congratulations" he said

"But I'll tell you what.. The next one better come with a little warning.." She said "I told you she wasn't waiting.."

"We almost had you in the car.. Do you have any idea what you put your mommy through?" Phil asked the sleeping newborn

"Or the nervous wreck you made your daddy?" She asked

The next morning phil woke up to his wife snapping pictures on her phone of the little girl she had went through so much pain to have a few hours ago.

She was beautiful even with no makeup, her hair in a bun and in sweats with her glasses on..

"Good morning beautiful.." He said coming and sitting next to her on the bed

"Is it technically good morning if you never went to sleep?" She asked smiling at her daughter

"Why didn't you sleep? She was out cold all night long" he asked she laughed picking her daughter up in her arms

"Your daddy's silly.. He thinks you slept all night.. Say I only slept an hour last night. I kept mommy awake all night..." She said phil instantly felt bad.. It was his daughters first night in the world and his wife had to be exhausted from giving birth but he slept right through the whole night

"Babe... Why didn't you wake me up?" He asked her

"I tried you groaned at me and rolled over ignoring me" she said he felt even worse now

"Well here.. Give her to me we'll all sleep now.." He said taking kinsley who was sound asleep from her mom's arms he started to put her in the basinet before April stopped him

"I wouldn't do that..." She said

"She's sound asleep.." He said

"She fell asleep in my arms.. She hates it when she doesn't feel that she's in my arms anymore.." She said

"She's knocked out she'll be fine" he said placing her in the basinet "in 3.. 2...1.." She said as of right on que the newborn started screaming her lungs out and crying phil picked her back up to try to soothe her to no avail. He gave her to April

"Hey.. Baby girl... Kinsley.. Mommy's here.. Mommy's got you.." She said kinsley looked at her mother in the eyes "hi.." She said to her daughter and gently rocked her until she fell back to sleep. She looked at phil who was now sitting on the bed

"Unbelievable.." He said amazed at the scene that had just unfolded.. His daughter was an absolute mommy's girl

"What?" She asked

"My baby girl is a mommy's girl not a daddy's girl"

"Well I've carried her for the past 38 weeks.." She said

"Yes but I put her in there!" He said

"Yes but I technically made her"

"I just want to get her home.." He said

"Yeah.. That'll be interesting.." She said shyly

"You're scared.." He said he knew his wife and he knew when her voice sounded like that she was scared

"Yeah.. I mean. There's this little thing that's helpless and we're expected to keep her alive and protect her and provide for her for the rest of her life" she said he laughed

"Yeah.. It's almost like we're her parents.." He said smiling

"I'm serious.." She said

"Baby.. It'll all be fine. It's gonna be a learning process but we'll be fine" he said

_**ok.. like i said in the description.. this is just a one shot and it may develop into a story.. let me know if you're interested in reading this story if it develops into one.. As always thanks for reading! XOXO **_


	2. Bubble Wrap

The following day April was feeling much more like herself and could actually get up and walk around slowly of course but she was getting back. Her body has went back to normal mostly but she had some work to do for sure. Today was the day.. They get to go home. They put baby kinsley in her car seat and got discharged.

"This is Chicago Kinsley .." Phil said as he walked out the door with his daughter he buckled her car seat in before placing the bags in the trunk and helping April in the back seat

"It's so weird I'm used to being up front with you.." April said as they started to drive

"I know.. But you'll be back up here before you know it" he said the drive home was long but nice they enjoyed their family time

Once getting home April fed kinsley and phil unpacked their stuff and April got a shower and changed phil got changed as well from his jeans and dress shirt to basketball shorts and a t shirt. April was in sweats and a tank top her hair back in a bun and her glasses on once again. Kinsley was changed out of her going home outfit too. She was wearing a lime green sleeper with poka dots. They were sitting on the couch when the doorbell rang phil answered it before saying anything colt and his sisters had brushed past him and ran to the living room

"Let me see that baby!" His little sister said taking the baby from April phil was hesitant nobody besides him and April and the nurses had held their baby before so he was nervous

"Just please don't drop her.. Don't hurt her.. Just.. Sit sit down next to April.." Phil said guiding His sister to the couch she sat next to April "make sure to support her head.." He said his sister glared at him

"She's doing fine babe.." April said to her husband a few minutes later colt spoke up

"My turn!" He said

"Oh no.. Go wash your hands!" Phil said and colt did "germ ex.." He said and colt did that as well "sit.." Phil said colt sat on the couch "arms out" Phil said colt did as instructed and phil put pillows on both sides of Colts arms and under him he carefully placed his daughter on the pillow "hold her head.. Be still.. Don't move.." Phil said

"Babe..." April said phil shrugged her off

After about an hour company left phil was letting them out the door as April placed kinsley in her swing and turned it on low watching the newborn fall asleep before she went in the kitchen to her husband

"You need to relax.." She said

"Why? I'm being a father.." He said

"You're being a very overprotective father.." She said

"I didn't want her to get dropped" he said

"Sweetie.. I was right there next to her I wouldn't have let anything happen to her.. You just need to chill.. Your little girl isn't going to be little forever and if you're this overprotective now who knows what you're gonna be like when we teach her to walk or ride a bike or anything"

"I'm gonna invest in some bubble wrap.." He said April laughed

"You've gotta relax daddy.." She said

_**ok.. so it seems like everybody wants to see this as a story... so here is chapter two.. enjoy and as always thanks for reading XOXO **_


	3. 5 years later

_**Okay... i know i know i'm back... this is a time jump of 5 years later.. we check in with the family to see what they were up to... enjoy! **_

April was officially retired from wwe and a full time mom to Kinsley now. Phil was fighting now in the ufc and doing extremely well. They were both able to be full time parents and things couldn't be better...

It was March 26th... Kinsley's 5th birthday.. The couple were still asleep when the now 5 **year old** came in their room she climbed on the bed and started jumping up and down

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" She yelled while jumping

"Kinsley... It's too early..." Phil said April sat up grabbing her daughter she kissed her

"**Good morning** birthday girl" she said to her

"Morning momma.. Are you **ready** for my party?" She asked

"Oh you know it! Cupcakes **cookies** ice cream and cake!" April said and Kinsley smiled

"Too much sugar..." Phil said "I can't deal with you both so hyped up on sugar" he said April leaned over and kissed her husband

"Wake up.." She said and he smiled at her and kissed her back and he sat up

"**Happy birthday** baby.." Phil said

"I'm not a baby! I'm 5 dad!" Kinsley said

"You will always be my baby.. Sorry get used to it.." He said

"5... 5 years ago... What a day.." April said thinking back on the day she gave birth to Kinsley... They had argued on and off all that day and she was having contractions all day and then when they were in the middle of a big fight her water broke and the rest was **history**

"Babe..." Phil said pulling his wife from her thoughts "Kinsley wants pancakes.." He said

"With sprinkles and whip cream" she said to her mom

"Let's go.." April said getting out of the bed Kinsley ran down the stairs as April leaned over and kissed her husband

"Five years later.." She said and he smiled at her

"Where did the time go?" He asked

Kinsley's party went off amazing and it had no problems. She got lots of presents that she had played with all night after the party. The couple enjoyed the day with their daughter.. She was asleep upstairs April was cleaning up downstairs when Phil came behind her putting his hands on her waist and moving her hair to kiss her neck

"It's time.." He said to his wife

"I know..." She said

"You promised me... Once Kinsley turns five.. We start trying for number two..."

"She's been five for less then 24 hours" April laughed

"She's five now.. Let's go put a baby in you"

"Oh you're so romantic.." She laughed and **kissed** her husband

"You want romance? Ok.." He said and picked her up **carrying** her to their bathroom as he started the shower he began to undress her and himself

"Ya know this is the exact **situation** Kinsley was conceived in..." She said he kissed her

"Oh really? I didn't know that.." He smirked he obviously knew and remembered and had this **planned** the whole time

**_wow... baby number two? hopefully soon! I know this wasn't the greatest chapter but it's just a little something _**


End file.
